Ruby De Vil Rhodes
was Sharona De Vil Rhodes' good half of her reincarnation but chooses to live as a normal person and as the cousin to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf. and she as the real daughter of Stefania De Vil Rhodes Personality at first being child She was clumsy(tripping over a small rocks or even larger ones) however when she got older she continues to trip on rocks, however she was quite friendly yet helpful, kind, and very bashful. even yet she has shown while she is talking she offend blushes a little like Sharona and Stefania, however she calls Strong shamans and her friends "Kings" like if she was playing a game of chess with her friends. however She always had a way to find the light of every dark situation. She took on the "big Sister" role for her created sister Annie Character Relationships *was the good reincarnation of Sharona De Vil Rhodes but chooses to live in a normal life as a normal person *The Daughter of Stefania De Vil Rhodes *The Granddaughter of Adam De Vil Rhodes *the older sister of Annie Tearson Appearance Ruby had long dark chestnut hair that is put up in a variety of odd ways depending on the situation. However, she mostly keeps two side ponytails on eachside of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has deep pink eyes. Santi calls her attractive yet her cousin calls her beautiful Before the Timeskip Her usual outfit includes a Blue corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and she wears black high-heeled shoes After the Timeskip Abilities and Powers Magic Skill Necromancer Skill the Necromancy, the art of reviving the bodies of the deceased, is Ruby's most important deadly shamanic technique. She is able to reanimate large numbers of skeletons soldiers, but cannot by any means, arcane, bring back the dead. It should be noted, though that during her Shaman Fights, Ruby does indeed master the art of resurrection, allowing her to actually revive the dead, as long as their bodies are not damaged beyond repair. To reanimate skeleton remains, she uses a skill, which calls nearby ghosts to any buried skeleton, which she can then fully command them. Because Ruby specifically specializes in necromancy, She can do this with only minimal Furyoku, giving each skeleton enough to allow it to able to move on its own. Weapon :See More: Sharona's Sword Guardian Ghosts See More: Spirit of Light & Spirit of Darkness History "Birth" After being punched through the chest and killed by Eliskuya and Santi's final battle with Sharona, Sharona's last move was able thrown piece of her skin that was a form of a egg like blob form that containing on her good reincarnation, Ruby De Vil Rhodes who was to avenge her death. however for Ruby De Vil Rhodes. she spends the next three years in search for answers to find old herself, however she later choose to live in a normal life rather then as a mean reincarnation Before the Timeskip Finding the Answers Weeks later after her change of heart about holding a grudge against both of Eliskuya and Santi, Ruby was soon wanted to live in a normal life, at first, it was not easy for her but she later accepted her fate as a normal person rather then being a reincarnation During the Timeskip After the Timeskip After grand shaman tournament Meeting with her cousin and Santi Site Navigation Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:De Vil Rhodes Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman